


[Untitled]

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Community: fail_fandomanon, Dirty Talk, Double Drabble, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Sweet/Hot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a 'write 100 words (or so) of kink' thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled]

He lazily coiled a lock of his beautiful wife's hair around his finger, a silk as soft as she was feeling inside. His thrusts were slower and smoother than usual for the sake of the little heartbeat inside her, but this time he relished the pace. Every added curve to her hips and breasts was a delight to touch as they had become super sensitive, opening up a whole new world of pleasure and getting to watch her shiver and moan. In this moment she was nothing less than a goddess and deserved to be worshiped.

"Oh-" Her hips stuttered a quick one-two rhythm, letting him feel more of just how wet she was, and she cupped her hands to his face. "Mm...fill me, babe," she murmured. "Just like when you put our little miracle in there. So good when it's hot and deep..."

Goddess with a sinful mouth. He answered her plea with a tongue-heavy kiss and gently lifted her leg to wrap around his hip, the new angle making for a tighter fit and a gasp from both of them as he sweetly nudged against her spot. Heat flowed and he was nothing less than floating away.


End file.
